The Administrative Core A will be responsible for the overall administration of the Wellstone MD RC. It will provide resources, personnel, governance, oversight and policies and procedures to promote a U54 center environment through enhanced communication to facilitate collaboration among investigators, Datient communities, NIH and the public. It will organize, direct and integrate the flow of internal and external MD CRC components and activities by providing financial, administrative and information technology management and support for Cores and Projects. It facilitates the organization and scheduling of all Wellstone MD CRC-related meetings and events across a distributed geographical center using internet, websites, video- and tele-conferencing, Wiki collaboration software and physical meeting space. It coordinates Wellstone MD CRC communications through meetings with key scientific participants on an internal Local Executive Committee (LEG);with advisors ad patient representatives on an external Center Advisory Committee (CAC), with NIH staff and will help develop intra-Wellstone MD CRC, trans-Wellstone MD CRC, trans-NIH research activities, resources for the NIH MDCC Action Plan, and for the external community of scientists to facilate developing areas of facioscapulohumeral muscular dystrophy (FSHD) research. It will plan, review, maintain all financial and personnel records, and assure the the proper allocation of funds for each core and project member. Core A will also be responsible for coordinating reviews and evaluation of pre and post-doctoral trainees with the Education and Training Core. The Administrative Core will communicate and promote the use of the Cell Core C resources and biomaterials among researchers, clinicians and trainees by displaying raw materials and data, finished data and publications. It will help facilatate the evaluation and transfer of materials to the appropriate internal and public repositories for tissues, cells and mice to muscular dystrophy and FSHD research endeavors. The Administrative Core achieves greater value through outreach to academic and industrial scientific communities through education and training programs, and patient networking meetings, annual research symposium(s), and annual research training retreats in order to accelerate research breakthroughs on FSHD.